


melting

by prouvaire_nif



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, French Revolution RPF, Sprawa Dantona | The Danton Case - Przybyszewska
Genre: (for the frev modern au by proudede), Established Relationship, F/F, High School AU, Kissing, Leo is soft for her girlfriend, Lucile endures emotional crisis over how hot Leo is, MY ENGLISH IS SHITTY SO IM SORRY, Making Out, Modern AU, and, badly written at 4 am, four-month relationship, i cannot believe they do not have a ship tag, or even & tag, picnic date, summer dates should be banned, this is hating sj household, unbetad bc im tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaire_nif/pseuds/prouvaire_nif
Summary: no one:my brain at 2 am: leo and lucile making out on a picnic date
Relationships: Eleonore Duplay/Lucile Desmoulins, Lucile Duplessis/Eleonore Duplay
Kudos: 1





	melting

**Author's Note:**

> it was written because i should write their first date for the shot "the longest march night" (which i will have to translate and its 4k words in polish so far, i apparently hate myself) but i don't want to so here we go ALSO I CANNOT BELIEVE THEY DONT HAVE A TAG BLASPHEMY LET ME WRITE ABOUT MY GIRLS
> 
> nothing overly original, just a picnic date because my partner gave me a horrible book (thanks love) [Desmoulins by Katherine Pym fyi] and i needed something... not on that level
> 
> enjoy!

Lucile knew she had to pay attention.

Eleonore Duplay was laying on a blanket mere inches away, simply staring at her with her head propped on her forearms, chest to the ground, and Lucile knew she could have just stretched out her arm and gently push the dark hair out of her girlfriend’s face.

She had to pay attention so she wouldn’t forget.

It was all very simple, at least when she was trying to fall asleep or do literally anything else, to imagine her hands stroking Eleonore’s cheeks, kissing her lips or forehead, gently nipping on her ear.

And then her girl would be right there, familiar eyes half-closed because they had been laying on the sun and Lucile would just jab her in the ribs. The thought about placing her hand on her waist was too intruding and she instinctively didn’t want to come across as overly touchy. Crossing the lines.

She didn’t ask so she stared.

Subconsciousness tied her wrists before she could come up with full thought. Leo smiled, lazily and beautifully and Lucile wanted to watch her like that eternally. Her heart had gallons of fondness for this girl, she could recognize it by how often it eased completely around her.

There was something manically freeing in being with her. You would’ve thought that young Duplay hadn’t had many reasons to smile, cold and distant demeanor making her not so popular around the school. But Lucile knew otherwise. Leo was easy to amuse and she was stunning when smiled. Lucile sometimes forgot what she just told her in favor of looking at her.

Though, there was more in Leo than her beauty. She was smart, annoyingly even, and Lucile who thought herself quite useless at chemistry and math found it unpleasantly cute that she was able to listen to confounding blabber her crush was producing.

No wonder Camille became more literate when hanging out with Maxime.

Leo was also incredibly logical. It was a quality that often made Lucile argue with her oldest friend thus it was surprising when she found that endearing in Eleonore. But she could’ve suspected it – anything that forged her from her basalt and sent moving obviously would be loved by her heart.

It was endlessly comfortable to be around her. Lucile did overthink everything before their dates and meetups but when next to her she would be at complete ease. It was very refreshing after dating guys who thought her to be perfect, intact, and made her into a goddess she obviously wasn’t. She never feared a smudged make up will break her image inside of Leo’s adoration.

And then she was kind. Even to Antoine – Lucile still couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that her girlfriend had so much patience to straight-up ignore their new addition that glued himself to Maxime’s back like a wailing, hungry baby.

“You okay? Keep sitting like that in the sun and you will have a stroke, baby.” That was what made Lucile snap back into the reality, their blaringly sun-kissed date and the most beautiful girl of her affections.

“Just… thinking,” she reassured, moving to lay next to the darkly-clothed figure. Leo didn’t give up her favorite color, wearing a black jumpsuit of shorts and sleeveless top. Her skin was already warmed up by the sun when Lucile processed to kiss her arm, feeling like a total idiot but pleasant.

“About our next date, I hope. Fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t know it would be so hot today”

Lucile closed her eyes, shifting to lay on her back, her vision red from the deadly laser we call Sun. Her pink blouse was tied in the middle, the knot uncomfortable whenever she laid on her stomach.

“It’s alright, you can’t control the weather”

She was content to stay like that forever. Just simple hours, legs, and arms pressed against themselves. Choking stuffiness pressing into their lungs.

“Damn Jackie” Leo retorted, though without a real emotion of amusement. Her fingers found Lucile’s hair and she began to toss slight curls between them. Lucile let her, not bothering to open her eyes until something started to block the direct path of sunrays. She lifted her eyelashes to see Leo’s face right there and nearly snorted in a laugh.

“Hi,” she murmured, becoming aware of the possibility she was going to be kissed.

“You look very pretty like that” Leo answered even softer letting herself sink to her cheek, indeed pecking it gently. Then she raised her chin and kissed her temple, but it was the small peck on the nose that sent Lucile giggling horrendously.

“Stop, and also you are very beautiful yourself.”

She could do it. Kissing, honestly, was nothing. You just touched lips for a millisecond and if you felt anything it was usually the pain of slamming your nose too hard. She could do it.

Maybe it was never going to be right.

She knew that relentlessly trying to make something right never works. It was the reason why her parents got divorced. It was the reason she still failed biology, even though she studied and studied and revised.

Just go with the flow. Get used to it.

Lucile closed the distance, forgetting about turning but magically her head did, melting their mouths in a familiar motion. It was her, it was her, it was her and she couldn’t stop thinking about it, not with her lips constantly against hers, forcing her tongue not to lick inside of her mouth. But it was her, warm and wonderfully mundane and it was… Lucile was at the loss of words.

She ought to remember. Make it brighten her mind at times. She was loved. She loved back.

It felt like a big secret, heavy around her heart. But she loved her. Infinite fondness poured itself over every time she let herself dream, and when she didn’t it felt like a constant buzz far in her consciousness.

How she missed that, however dumb it sounded. Her girlfriend’s hair was soft as always, untied so black weaves brushed around her neck. She had to subtly inch her hands closer, moving them around her neck and bringing Leo’s face closer to her, not to tug at any strand.

There were hands on her waist and Lucile pulled away, trying not to make a scared out face.

They would get there. She would get there, over being skittish and cautious and heart-inside-the-throat-y.

She just had to pay attention.

“Everything alright?” Leo asked, dark eyes skimming over her face. She raised her hand to caress Lucile’s cheek, tender motion uncoiling the fear inside her. It was her, it was her, it was her.

Leo kissed her neck and Lucile tried not to make any weird sound. She concentrated on Leo’s back, sliding her hand not overly bold. Her fingertips found her spine and she lifted them every time they would slide through the girl’s bra. She didn’t want to make Leo afraid of her intentions, which to her were partly unfamiliar. She wanted to kiss her.

Her right hand found Leo’s fingers and intertwined them breathlessly.

“Of course” whispered Lucile, still stroking up and down her back. Leo started to put more weight on her, eventually laying completely on her, with a cheek resting on her chest.

Lucile moved her hand to pet her hair.

Again she was completely at peace, even though sweat started to cover the entirety of her legs, and the girl on top of her didn’t make it more bearable. She probably worsened it, if you noticed fast, hurried breaths Lucile was producing. Gradually they started to melt into themselves more disgustingly.

Lucile unprompted thought she is quite glad Leo stopped using dark lipsticks this far into the summer. She would imagine herself quite feverishly marked by the eccentric shade of purple and the mere thought of being seen like that… she was glad she stopped.

“You are sweating on me,” moaned Leo, throwing herself back on her side and resting her head on her arm. “I’m going to ban the sun the next time we go out.”

Lucile smiled fondly, “Please, don’t ban yourself. Your warmth and radiance are required on our dates.”

Leo poked her cheek, not really answering.

“You are getting mushy, Luc.”

Her girlfriend shrugged. She wasn’t in a mood for denying the truth, and Leo was starting to think herself funny.

“Complain all you want, you have a soft heart inside of that hard chest of yours” She didn’t finish stretching the corners of her mouth when suddenly the weight on her legs and stomach was back and tripping her over.

She had to wrap her arms over Leo to keep her balance. But her storm in a human form didn’t seem to mind her conditions when she went back to kissing her feverishly until Lucile have no idea how she didn’t suffocate yet.

Breathing was overrated and there was only soft flesh, and her mouth, and the enthusiasm borrowed from bones and martyrs.

Leo grabbed her hands, placing them on her collarbones, which were bare because the jumpsuit neckline covered not much above her chest. Lucile let herself stroke the soft skin of her neck and the collarbones before Leo huffed irritatingly.

“Hard chest, huh?” And then Lucile understood what it was all about and started to laugh.

“You are ridiculous, oh God.” she snorted inelegantly, causing Leo to stare at her, half-heartedly annoyed.

“I didn’t work on that for you to make some insolent comments” she added, visibly noticing that Lucile is pulling her to herself, trying to kiss her neck.

“Ok, bad idea,” she momentarily commented, shifting them painfully so she now rested her weight on her knees. Leo made a surprised sound, yelping a bit when her back hit the other half of the blanket, and consequently, the cemented roof they were laying on.

“Ow, can you please warn before you act, girl?” Lucile’s lips fleeted to her brightest smile.

“No.”

She sank over her chest, kissing down her neck then up, then jaw, then down again, trying not to drag her tongue over salted with sweat skin because even though she knew – moreover she hoped - it would be pleasant for Leo, she wasn’t sure her girlfriend wouldn’t find it absolutely disgusting. So, she kissed, sometimes grazing the skin with her teeth and kissed more, getting overjoyed with the closeness of her beloved, how could she move her chin and she was resting her nose next to Leo’s neck.

She moved her hand to gently skim her fingers over her stomach, looking up to check if Leo was uncomfortable with anything she was doing.

“It’s okay” As if reading her thoughts Leo answered. Lucile caressed, feeling where her ribs started, a bit marveled how every human is similar in their shape. She wished in the back of her head to lift up the cloth, kiss her stomach, rest her cheek on the soft, tender flesh as if there wasn’t the more perfect place to rest her head – except Leo’s arm and lap which both had proven themselves to be dangerously too comfortable for Lucile’s sanity.

But, as if saving her from those thoughts, the only way to access Leo’s skin was by undressing her at least from the waist up. Lucile busied herself with kissing, with being soft and pleasant and not at all preoccupied with the thoughts of her teeth over warm skin.

She let herself got too drunk on that idea and it wasn’t ever safe, she reminded herself, catching Leo’s hand and moving circles inside of her wrist, soothing, being gentle to the most amazing girl that ever agreed to date her. It was still very unreal. She was very lucky.

Alas, she smiled, caressing Leo’s cheek.

“I’m so happy to be with you,” she said, tenderly, and Eleonore nodded, eyes warm on her own.

“You are a dream come true, my girl.”

Lucile wouldn’t forget. And it would mold her heart into the shape it was supposed to be. 


End file.
